


That Photocopy Freak

by EvangelineSinclair



Series: Office Correspondence [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Confident Eren Yeager, First Meetings, Flirting, Humor, Kissing, Levi has been ogling Eren, M/M, Mutual Lust, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineSinclair/pseuds/EvangelineSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>To</strong>: Levi Ackerman</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>From</strong>: Isabel Magnolia</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Sent</strong>: Friday, July xx, 20xx 1:10 PM</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Subject</strong>: He’s coming!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>OMG, OMG, OMG. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Big bro, did you see the photocopier?! It’s broken again! You know what that means…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HE’S COMING.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The photocopier on the 57th floor had a special talent of jamming, spitting out ink and screwing up commands, causing massive backups, delayed projects and all around frustration. </p><p>Levi loved the damn thing. </p><p>After all, who’d have thought a repairman could look THAT fine? </p><p>Or, the story of an oh-so-forbidden (not really) development between a repairman who is more than he seems and an office worker who likes the way the repairman looks when he pulls out the paper tray. Oh, and there may be unfortunate pictures involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Photocopy Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Not directly Related to Operation: Get Levi Ackerman Laid, but in a similar format. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and please read the end notes!

**To** : Hanji Zoe  
**From** : Levi Ackerman  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 1:00 PM  
**Subject** : You Freak

Oi, glasses freak.

The fucking photocopier is broken again. I take it this is your handiwork?

Levi

 **To** : Hanji Zoe  
**From** : Petra Ral  
**Sent** : Tuesday, April xx, 20xx 1:08 PM  
**Subject** : OMG THANK YOU

OMG Hanji,

I heard the photocopier is broken again. I know it was you who broke it and all I can say is, _THANK YOU_. All the girls on the first floor are dying right now. When is he supposed to get here?

Petra

 **To** : Levi Ackerman  
**From** : Isabel Magnolia  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 1:10 PM  
**Subject** : He’s coming!!!

OMG, OMG, OMG.

Big bro, did you see the photocopier?! It’s broken again! You know what that means…

HE’S COMING.

Izzy

 **To** : Levi Ackerman  
**From** : Hanji Zoe  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 1:20 PM  
**Subject** : Re: You Freak

Ahhhhhhhhh, you’re welcome my little honeybun!!!

That photocopier breaks about once every two weeks, so it’s nothing new. You missed the _last_ time the repairman came in, and admit it, I know you’re sad that you missed him, deep down in your cold, stone heart.

Mama Hanji

 **To** : Hanji Zoe  
**From** : Erwin Smith  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 1:25 PM  
**Subject** : Why.

Hanji,

Why did you have to break the photocopier _this_ day of _this_ week? Now I have to go use the one in Nile’s office to copy all 547 pages of this report.

Erwin

 **To** : Petra Ral  
**From** : Hanji Zoe  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 1:25 PM  
**Subject** : Re: OMG THANK YOU

Of course! Always my pleasure.

I put the request in an hour ago, so depending on traffic and the workload, I’m hoping he’ll get here just before the end of the day.

Ah, Levi owes me one, big time.

Kisses,

Hanji

 **To** : Hanji Zoe  
**From** : Isabel Magnolia  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 2:38 PM  
**Subject** : You are my God

Hanji.

You are…the God of Gods.

Bless you.

Izzy

 **To** : Isabel Magnolia  
**From** : Levi Ackerman  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 2:40 PM  
**Subject** : Re: He’s coming!!!

God, I hope you are not in cohorts with shitty glasses.

You are not to tell _anyone_ that I tolerate the stupid repairman better than I tolerate most people.

Levi.

P.S. I no longer hate this office room change-gives me the perfect view of his fine ass when he pulls out the paper tray.

 **To** : Levi Ackerman  
**From** : Isabel Magnolia  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 2:45 PM  
**Subject** : Re: Re: He’s coming!!!

Bro, seriously?

“I tolerate the stupid repairman”?

You do more than _tolerate_ that fine, fine, bed-raggedly sexy man. I’ve seen the way your eyes follow his figure when he comes in to fix that cursed machine. I gotta admit, how the guy manages to look that hot while repairing a copier of all things is nothing short of a god-sent miracle.

But seriously bro, don’t you dare just use the word ‘tolerate’ to describe how you lust after this guy.

 **To** : Isabel Magnolia  
**From** : Hanji Zoe  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 2:48 PM  
**Subject** : Re: You are my God

My darling,

I didn’t just _break_ the photocopier. ;) When you get a chance, you should check if there are any pending print jobs.

You’ll understand when you see it.

Hanji

 **To** : Erwin Smith  
**From** : Hanji Zoe  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 2:49 PM  
**Subject** : Re: Why.

Sorry not sorry, my caterpillar-eyebrowed sir.

I’m determined to fully embarrass Levi today. Perfect end to the perfect week.

Seriously. Go check out the photocopier.

KEEP IT A SECRET FROM LEVI.

 **To** : Hanji Zoe  
**From** : Petral Ral  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 2:55 PM  
**Subject** : Re: Re: OMG THANK YOU

Hanji,

Tell me today is the day. Oh, I’m going to email Levi.

I may pay you a visit when _he_ arrives.

 **To** : Levi Ackerman  
**From** : Petra Ral  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 2:57 PM  
**Subject** : This is your chance!

Levi,

The printer is broken, and that means that glorious boy is coming. It’s finally your chance to make a move!

Petra

 **To** : Hanji Zoe  
**From** : Levi Ackerman  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:00 PM  
**Subject** : Re: Re: You Freak

Shitty glasses,

If this is another one of your psychotic experiments, I will personally shove you into the intestines of a great white shark.

And no, I will not say I was sad. In your fucking dreams.

Levi

 **To** : Petra Ral  
**From** : Levi Ackerman  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:02 PM  
**Subject** : Re: This is your Chance!

…who the fuck told you?

I swear I’m going to kill Izzy.

Levi

 **To** : Levi Ackerman  
**From** : Petra Ral  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:05 PM  
**Subject** : Re: Re: This is your Chance!

Oh Levi, sweetie.

Who are you trying to fool? The entire building knows that you’ve got the hots for the repairman/boy. Even the new girl, Mina from floor 6 who was hired last month noticed it.

The cafeteria staff has a running pool on when you’ll ask him out.

Go get him.

 **To** : Hanji Zoe  
**From** : Isabel Magnolia  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:05 PM  
**Subject** : Re: Re: You are my God

Hanji…

You didn’t…

I knew you were evil but this…?

THIS IS AMAZING.

 **To** : Petra Ral  
**From** : Levi Ackerman  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:08 PM  
**Subject** : Re: Re: Re: This is your Chance!

…Fuck you very much.

Levi.

 **To** : Hanji Zoe  
**From** : Erwin Smith  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:10 PM  
**Subject** : Re: Re: Why.

Hanji, do you want to die?

I managed to throw Levi off the trail by claiming I didn’t know the copier was broken, but when he finds out what you did…well, it’s been a pleasure knowing you. Jaeger Enterprises will miss you…

Erwin

 **To** : Isabel Magnolia  
**From** : Levi Ackerman  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:10 PM  
**Subject** : Re: Re: Re: He’s coming!!!

I’m going to ignore that last comment. Why is everyone coming down to ascertain the printer is broken? First you, then Erwin, even Petra wants to come up and see it.

 **To** : Petra Ral  
**From** : Hanji Zoe  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:21 PM  
**Subject** : Re: Re: Re: OMG THANK YOU

My door is always open to you, my dear. I believe Izzy is trying to get this on video.

 **To** : Levi Ackerman  
**From** : Hanji Zoe  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:24 PM  
**Subject** : Re: Re: Re: You Freak

Oh I’m sure your dreams are much dirtier, and involves more than just a little crying.

I have to say you have fine taste; the repairman is one FINE specimen.

I believe in you!

Hanji

 **To** : Levi Ackerman  
**From** : Isabel Magnolia  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:24 PM  
**Subject** : Re: Re: Re: Re: He’s coming!!!

Everyone is excited about the repairman. Obviously.

We work in a strange office building.

Also, can I come up and watch you ogle him?

 **To** : Isabel Magnolia  
**From** : Levi Ackerman  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:27 PM  
**Subject** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: He’s coming!!!

Izzy.

I don’t _ogle_ the repairman. I simply appreciate the effort he puts into maintaining that perfectly toned body. I may for once use my height to my advantage and ask him to grab me something from the top shelf.

And no, you may not come watch.

 **To** : Hanji Zoe, Isabel Magnolia, Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman  
**From** : Petra Ral  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:30 PM  
**Subject** : HE’S HERE

Guys, he just walked by me at the front desk on the second floor. He actually _winked_ at me. I think I may have swooned a little bit.

PREPARE YOURSELVES.

 **To** : Levi Ackerman  
**From** : Isabel Magnolia  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:35 PM  
**Subject** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: He’s coming!!!

Well, since he’s here, I think it’s time to tell you to expect a drop-by your office from the sexy man. Thank Hanji later.

Let me know how it goes ;)

Izzy

 **To** : Hanji Zoe  
**From** : Levi Ackerman  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:37 PM  
**Subject** : WHAT DID YOU DO

Oi.

Izzy just told me that the repairman is going to be coming to talk to me after he repairs the copier.

What did you do?

I swear, if you did something stupid, I’ll find you and end you in the worst way possible.

Levi

 **To** : Hanji Zoe  
**From** : Levi Ackerman  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:41 PM  
**Subject** : Re: WHAT DID YOU DO

Seriously, glasses. Why is he staring at the documents that are printing?

 **To** : Hanji Zoe  
**From** : Levi Ackerman  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:42 PM  
**Subject** : Re: WHAT DID YOU DO

ANSWER ME, SHITTY GLASSES. WHY IS HE STARING—SHIT HE’S LOOKING DIRECTLY AT ME.

 **To** : Hanji Zoe  
**From** : Levi Ackerman  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 3:45 PM  
**Subject** : Re: WHAT DID YOU DO

I WILL END YOU.

HE’S HEADING TO MY OFFICE.

I’M NOT READY.

FUCK YOU VERY MUCH.

“Mr. Ackerman?”

The repairman’s voice drifts from the open door of my office. His voice is much lower than I expect – deep, full, yet slightly husky. I glance up from the email I’m typing to Hanji.

“Yes?” Ha! I win a fucking Oscar for this performance. I school my face into my usual scowl. “What can I help you with, Mr...?”

Oh, here it was, I’m finally going to learn his name!

“Eren, sir.” He leans against the doorframe, arms folded over his chest, one ankle crossed over the other. One of his hands is still holding the pieces of paper that the copier had spat out.

He looks positively delicious standing there, the fitted, workman’s jeans hugging his hips with just the right amount of tightness, his black shirt snug, but stretchy to move with him as he does his job. His utility belt is hanging loosely at his hips, the weight dragging one side of his jeans down just enough to display a protruding hipbone.

I pull my gaze up from his hips to his face, hoping it will help me concentrate.

It doesn’t.

The boy has a youthful face, his skin a golden blend of cream and caramel, darkened from spending far too many hours under the sun. His mop of dark brown hair looks intentionally messy, giving him that wind-swept, sexy kind of look. Now, I normally don’t like people who look like they get too much sun (skin cancer is a real concern, you know) but the darker skin works wonders on this boy, making his golden amber eyes pop like jewels.

“—ckerman—Mr. Ackerman! Are you alright?”

Eren’s voice brings me out of my staring (no, I was _not_ ogling the boy). I clear my throat. “I’m fine. What can I help you with, Eren?”

His face splits into a grin. “You know, I get the impression this photocopier on this particular floor likes to break, practically on a schedule.”

“Hm, it seems like that, doesn’t it?”

“Well, this particular break is a deviation from its normal breakdown time.”

 _Shit, he’s onto me. He's going to think I'm a freak_. I lean back in my chair, trying to calm my racing heart. “Is that right?”

The brat’s grin turns into a smirk. “Frankly, I’m thankful for the anomaly.”

“Oh?” I fold my arms across my chest and raise an eyebrow. What is this little shit getting at?

“Mm-hm. I couldn’t help but notice that a certain someone was gone the last time I can to fix it.” He saunters over to my desk and leans in, bracing his hands on the edge. “Honestly, I was disappointed over your absence.”

I nearly fall over in my chair. Well, well, well. Bend me over and fuck me till I can’t stand, because this is actually happening, isn’t it? I feel my lips stretch into a smirk against my will.

Patience, Levi. Make him come begging.

“Is that so?” I lean in and brace my forearms across from his. I practically have to tilt my head back to meet his eyes ( _damn,_ is he tall), but this angle gives me the perfect view of that muscular neck and those curved, smooth collarbones.

“I have a feeling you were disappointed as well.”

“You cocky little shit.”

“In fact, I _know_ you had something to do with the incident today.” He stands up straight again and places the documents he was previously holding onto my desk.

I lean forward to glance at the documents, and immediately have to fight to urge to tear out of my office and hunt down that fucking useless glasses bastard to give them a piece of my fucking mind. I feel my face flare redder than a fucking tomato as I stare in horror at the photographs that are currently on display on my desk.

At the last Christmas party, Hanji had spiked the punch and force-fed me far too much of it. Typically, I hold my liquor quite well (certainly better than they can), but if there’s one fucking liquor I cannot take, it’s tequila. And fucking glasses had dumped an entire bottle of Patron into the fucking punch.

This, of course, had led to a series of unfortunate events that had ultimately led to…(and I want to make it clear that I have NO recollection of this)…Hanji photocopying my ass.

Now that same cursed photo is sitting on my desk, along with a picture of my face smashed against the photocopier glass (again courtesy of Hanji and tequila).

I want to die.

“Ahem.” Eren’s voice brings me back to reality. “I take it from the look on your face that you were NOT expecting this. Although I have to say, even getting freaky on a photocopier screen, you have a really nice ass.”

“I’m going to kill Hanji.” I continue to glare at the offending photos. There’s nothing that can calm me down right now. Oh, I am going to kill Hanji so dead, even reincarnation won’t be able to bring them back.

Warm fingers gently grip my chin and lift my face up. I look up to see those bright amber orbs dancing with mischief. “Mr. Ackerman, can you honestly tell me that you had nothing to do with the copier breaking down today? Wasting technical time for petty issues is not very professional.”

My face flares up, due to his words or his proximity, I’m not sure. Somehow I find it in me to reply. “Well, if you had the courtesy of being monstrously ugly or hideously disfigured, then maybe the copier would think twice before breaking down. This entire building is filled with gossiping, manipulative women who would like nothing more than to just ogle eye candy all day.”

He chuckles before releasing my chin, then stands up and steps away from my desk. “Well, if this was a simple prank then I’d best be on my way.” He gives me a crooked smile and turns toward the door. “It’s been nice meeting you, Mr. Ackerman.”

Wait, that’s it?

My mind goes into overdrive.

Hell no.

Who does this little shitstain think he is? Coming into my office uninvited, then flirting and working me up like this, only to just brush everything aside and leave?

Oh. Hell. No.

I slam my hands into the table as I stand up from my desk. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

The taller man stops short of the doorframe and turns back, that fucking crooked smile-smirk still on his face. “I’m sorry, maybe I misunderstood your last comment. I’m simply going to finish fixing the copier and then give the women in this place some ‘eye candy to ogle at’, as you so eloquently put it. Was there something else you needed from me?”

“Who do you think you are, coming into my office like that and accusing me of fucking up the copier just so I could see you again?” I walk around to stand in front of the desk, arms crossed so tightly it’s a little hard to breathe, my scowl ten times as intense as before. “Then you have the gall to slap these photos on my desk and just waltz back out of my office? Seriously, who the fuck do you think you are?”

His smirk grows as he shuts the door to my office, locks it, and starts walking back—wait did he just _lock_ the door to my office?

Before I can even process that bit of information, he’s already in front of me. Now that I’m standing, I can’t help but be irked by the fact that I am only eye level with his collarbone. But fuck the height difference, I’m not going to back down for a little shit who’s five years too early to be acting suave with me.

“Sorry,” Eren replies, “I should have clarified. This repair job is temporary while I was studying for my MBA and waiting for Grisha Jaeger to finalize the transition of his new CMO.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” I snap.

“Again sorry. I should have properly introduced myself. I’m Eren. Eren Jaeger.”

Fuck.

I can only stand there, flabbergasted. This guy? This cocky, over confident, drop-dead sexy man is the son of the CEO of my workplace?

Fuck.

However, I stand my ground. “Is this the appropriate behavior of someone who is supposed to succeed Grisha Jaeger?”

Eren never stops smirking. “No, no it’s not. But then again,” he steps in closer, backing me into the desk. “I’m just a lowly repairman. I’ve been _very_ bad, can you teach me a lesson in manners, sir?”

Ugh, how can something like that sound so sexy? I scoff. “Don’t tempt me, brat.”

“Hm…what if that was my intention in the first place?” He leans in more, bringing his body only inches from mine. All that is needed is an ‘accidental’ shuffle and I would be kissing those full, pink lips, maybe running my hands through his hair.

His pupils are dilated, and up close, I can see the tiny specks of green sprinkled among the gold of his irises. He leans in more –here it is, he’s going for that kiss—

“You’re Levi Ackerman.” He states, not breaking eye contact. “Youngest department head Jaeger Enterprises has ever seen, promoted after you snagged that long-term agreement with Dimo Reeves.”

What the fuck? What happened to that passionate kiss? What about some steamy, forbidden office sex? The fuck is he doing, making small talk while in this kind of position?

“Give the repairman a gold star,” I growl. I need to remind myself to keep cool. Two can play at this game. I push him away. “Now kindly back the fuck away from me; I don’t need your filthy work stains all over my suit.”

“No, we wouldn’t want that. After all, that suit of yours makes you look entirely too good to be worn in public.”

“Well it’s not like I can go about naked.”

“That’s a damn shame.” He straightens to look me up and down. Fuck you kid, I’m not some damn display for you to stare at. That damnable smile reappears on his face. “And I mean a real fucking shame.”

“Keep that up, brat and I’ll be filing a sexual harassment case.”

“Do forgive me. But a careless man could find himself falling for you.”

I raise an eyebrow and take the bait. “Tell me, Eren. Are you a careless man?”

“Hm…I just may be.” He leans forward to brace his hands against the desk, caging me. He’s so close his warm breath ghosts against my skin.

“I don’t like evasive answers, Eren.” Despite my frantically beating heart, I keep my voice level, demanding. He clearly likes it, because his smile only grows.

“What do you think, sir?”

“Let me ask you again, _Eren_.” I whisper his name in his ear and can’t help but smile in satisfaction when he shivers. “Are you a careless man?”

No more games.

I reach up and pull him down to me, crashing our lips in a messy, needy union.

His hands have somehow untucked my shirt without me realizing, his hot fingers tracing marks along my abdomen. My office has never felt so small or warm, as I bring one hand down to the small of his back to yank his body flush with mine.

The man’s body is hotter than most (in every sense of the word), chest warm against mine, the sexual energy between us so thick it’s practically tangible. His mouth burns with anticipation as my tongue enters, and I distinctly feel his pelvis do a roll against my thigh.

Mm…I can just imagine what a night with a guy like Eren Jaeger must be like.

The kiss abruptly ends when Eren pulls away for air.

His hooded golden eyes are blazing, lit with a fiery lust that seems to make them glow. His breaths are short and quick, face filled with a need, a desire that I know is for me alone.

“Hm…” I muse, removing my hands from his waist to fold them across my chest again. “I have to say, you’re not very thorough.”

A look of annoyance flashes over his face, the first break in that confident mask of his. Determination is added to the lust as he grips my hands to uncross my arms. “Well then, _Mr. Ackerman_ , let me demonstrate again.”

This time he leans in and gently eases his lips over mine. This kiss is more cautious, tender, as if he’s seeking approval. I smile into the kiss, satisfied that I’m in full control again. I run my fingers through his hair and pull him deeper into the kiss.

A muffled yelp escapes the back of his throat as he looses his balance and topples forward, pushing me down onto the desk, never once breaking the kiss. His hands are back under my blazer, making quick work of the buttons of my shirt.

When I break the kiss this time, he doesn’t hesitate before trailing his lips rather sloppily along my jawline and down my neck, sending jolts of pleasure through my body. He may be confident and cocky, but the inexperience between the two of us is apparent and I can’t help but shiver at that thought of refining that.

When he pulls back, I figure I’d give the brat his first lesson. I prop myself up on one elbow and trail fleeting, light kisses down his neck and along his collarbone, making sure they were lingering just long enough to give him a taste of what I could do, but make him crave more.

I lean up just a bit more and gently nip an earlobe.

The sound that rips from Eren’s throat is absolutely sinful, full of need and pleasure, with a slight undertone of begging. Even though I’ve only given him a preview, he already sounds wrecked. I can only imagine what kind of sounds he would make when he’s under me.

Satisfied, I back down and push him off me. “Alright, now be a good boy and finish fixing the photocopier.”

“It can wait,” He breathes, leaning in for more.

I stop him with another firm shove. “Now, now. Good boys shouldn’t act this way.”

His face twists into an adorable pout as his takes a small step back, clearly still unwilling to end what we’d just started. “What do good boys do then, Mr. Ackerman?”

I ignore the question and instead focus on re-buttoning my shirt. This apparently doesn’t sit well with Eren, because he clears his throat to get my attention again.

“Good boys…tell me what kind of food they like to eat, and what time they get off of work tonight.” I finally respond, smirking when his eyes light up in excitement.

“Hm…well I wouldn’t want to disappoint. I know this is completely out of the blue and unrelated, but did you know that I like Turkish food and Chinese takeout? Not together, mind. Oh, and I just found out that I’m free tonight from five to midnight.”

“Does daddy give you a curfew?” I can’t help but notice how his brows shoot up and how the corner of his mouth twitches when I use the word ‘daddy.’

“No, but this—” he indicates at himself. “—needs its beauty sleep of a minimum of 6 hours.”

“Hm…then we’d best maximize our time together. Don’t bother going home after work; I’ll meet you in the lobby at five.”

“But I wouldn’t want these clothes to stain your nice suit.”

I smirk at him. “If you’re lucky, I’ll _let_ you stain this suit and we can just take it off later if that happens.”

A satisfied smile appears on Eren’s face. He makes for the door, but hesitates before unlocking it. “Just so we’re clear,” he says, turning around. He’s shifting from foot to foot, clearly nervous, but his gaze direct and earnest. “These moments between us…they’re exclusive, yes?”

“Obviously. I don’t allow contact from filthy men I have no intention of getting to know better.”

“Are there many you allow contact from, then?”

“Just the odd one now and then. How about yourself? Date a lot of people?”

He shrugs lazily and opens the door. As he steps out, he calls over his shoulder, “Oh, just this sexy man I kissed today.”

The door clicks shut behind him, obscuring him from my view as he goes to finish what he had started earlier. I smile, satisfied at the turnout of this series of events and go back to my computer.

**YOU HAVE 6 NEW MESSAGES**

**To** : Levi Ackerman  
**From** : Hanji Zoe  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 4:05 PM  
**Subject** : AHHHHH

I heard your door lock!

Please don’t keep the moans to a minimum. I like to be kept in the loop, thanks.

 **To** : Levi Ackerman  
**From** : Isabel Magnolia  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 4:08 PM  
**Subject** : Congrats!

Hanji just told me the good news! I’m so excited for you!

 **To** : Levi Ackerman  
**From** : Hanji Zoe  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 4:10 PM  
**Subject** : Re: AHHHHH

Why have I not heard moaning?

 **To** : Levi Ackerman  
**From** : Hanji Zoe  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 4:18 PM  
**Subject** : Re: AHHHHH

Levi, you better not be in there giving him cleaning tips for the copier or I swear to god I will burst into your office with lube and condoms.

I WILL DO IT.

 **To** : Levi Ackerman  
**From** : Petra Ral  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 4:19 PM  
**Subject** : What’s happening?

Any progress? The cafeteria staff are dying to know.

 **To** : Levi Ackerman  
**From** : Hanji Zoe  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 4:20 PM  
**Subject** : Re: AHHHHH

If you don’t take this repairman out this weekend I will find a way to make your life miserable.

Don’t underestimate m. -_-

 **To** : Petra Ral, Isabel Magnolia, Hanji Zoe  
**From** : Levi Ackerman  
**Sent** : Friday, July xx, 20xx 2:20 PM  
**Subject** : Fuck off

Fuck you all very much.

We’re going out to dinner tonight, happy?

Levi.

P.S. Hanji, you’re deader than dead for those photos. Take care to sleep with one eye open this weekend. I’ll give you a head start while I’m out with Eren. But run.

Run hard, and run fast.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> So I went to my first anime convention ever this weekend (and cosplayed as Mikasa! I literally just got home about four hours ago haha) and met so many amazing and fun people in the fandom, including some cosplayers and bloggers I follow, which was amazing!! There was even a panel with voice actors and writers from AOT and my god I thought I was going to die. 
> 
> On that note, shameless plug here: I just opened an art/con/fanworks instagram and would love if you would follow [here](https://www.instagram.com/evangelinejl_art/)! I'm finally hopping on the instagram bandwagon and would love to interact with this fandom more!!
> 
> Last but not least, thank you all so much for reading! I know I've been kinda bad at responding (I'll definitely respond on instagram!) and posting consistently, but I promise I'm going to try and aim for weekly or bi-weekly postings from now on! 
> 
> Thank you, and remember, your comments give me life and inspiration ;)


End file.
